Letters
by bethechange1011
Summary: "So, you're probably wondering how I'm sending this to you. The Hecate cabin thought they could use their magic to transport things back in time and that it would be fun for everyone to write a letter to our past selves just after we found out we were demigods." Yup. That pretty much sums it up. Ex: Post-BoO Percy writing to first-night-at-camp Percy. Rated K Plus to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello fellow demigods! I recently finished my KC/HoO crossover, and even though I still have another story I'm working on, I decided to start a new one! I don't really know what gave me this ide- oh wait! Yes I do! I found a letter I wrote in third grade addressed to future me that I totally forgot about it up until now and lightbulb! So anyways, enjoy and review!**

**Holy schist! I just realized I forgot the disclaimer in this story! I really need to check over my writing more carefully. I don't own!**

Dear 12-year old Percy,

Gods it felt weird writing that. But anyways, 'sup. You'- wait do I say _I'm_ or _you're_, gods, headache. I'm just going to say _you're_ just to make this less confusing. So, you're probably wondering how I'm sending this to you. The Hecate cabin thought they could use their magic to transport things back in time and that it would be fun for everyone to try this, and of course, I got nominated to go first.

Well, where to begin? First of all, your father's Poseidon (who by the way is totally awesome), you have a cyclops for a brother, Kronos sucks, there's another camp full of Romans opposed to Greeks, Mother Earth is not so motherly and you'll wake her up because you got a nosebleed, Mom is still alive and married to Mr. Blowfish, Luke's going to turn on you and then save everybody's butt, and best of all, you're gonna get to date the smartest and prettiest girl at camp. AKA, Wise Girl.

Glad I could help you feel less confused. So, I can remember how hard this is for you right now. But relax! This camp is our home, our favorite place in the world! So, it's true. Mom and Poseidon had a thing for each other and you're a demigod. And it kinda sucks. It has it's perks though: Awesome friends, brainiac girlfriends, and don't forget the fact that I'm still alive today! Now, how to prepare you for the road ahead?

Well, the Fates won't allow me to tell you _how_ to avoid your future/my past, which I think destroys the point of writing this letter, but I can tell you what's ahead. You, Annabeth, and Grover are going to go on a quest to retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt and Luke's going to turn out to be Kronos' servant and try to kill you with a scorpion. Then, you'll go on a bunch more quests, meet a bunch more awesome friends, and finally, Kronos will use Luke's body, but Luke will turn back to good at the last minute and sacrifice himself to defeat Kronos. Then, you'll start dating Wise Girl/Owl Head, but then Hera's gonna come along and swap you and my friend Jason who's from the Roman camp, and once you get your memory back, you'll help defeat Gaea, who's trying to reawaken, with your new friends (Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Reyna) and Annabeth. Oh, and you're also going to fall into Tartarus. If you can, book a trip to somewhere nice like Elysium next time you want to go to the underworld. Just saying.

But life's pretty decent now, so just wait, things will keep getting worse and then get slightly better. Enjoy the ride!

Peace Out,

16 (almost 17)-year old you


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello again people of the universe! So, if you've read my other stories, I usually reply to reviews but then totally forget to keep it up, so I am determined to actually remember past the first couple chapters.**

**The 379th Hero****: Holy schist, I literally got the notifications that you reviewed, favorited, and followed two minutes after I posted the story. Have a cookie! (::) And I know, right? XD**

**TheJollyFangirl****: Here you go!**

**silverwolvesarecoo****l: Thanks, glad you enjoyed! And, unfortunately, Annabeth's chapter won't be as humorous, but I hope you still like it!**

**Amber Ember7****: I'm 99.9% sure I already replied to you through PM.**

**TheTintedPetal****: Yeah… I think 12-year old Percy would probably just ignore it and think it was a joke someone *cough* Stolls *cough* were playing on him, but IDK.**

**Guest: Same as above. ^^^**

**MeganAnnabethJackson:** **Thanks! And yes, I am doing the Seven, Nico, and Reyna for sure, and after that I might do others.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

Dear 7-year old Annabeth,

This is so awesome that I get to do this! So, you are reading this because the Hecate cabin (we have cabins for minor gods now too) found a way to send things back in time. How awesome is that?! I'm still trying to figure out everything about how this works, it's practically- it is- like tapping into a fourth dimension. So, I might as well make the most of this letter.

To start, after some time, a satyr from camp named Grover will come and take you to the only safe place in the world for demigods. Well, it's one of two places, but the fates forbid us telling you anything that you could use to change the future. Seaweed Brain told his younger self about the second place, but I'm not going to take that risk.

Anyways, so, Thalia and- and Luke. I can't interfere with your future, but I can prepare you for it. Thalia will be the first one you lose. She'll die on the way to camp, protecting you guys. Zeus will take pity on her though, and she'll turn into a tree. Don't worry though, when you're thirteen, the Golden Fleece will bring her back. She's an eternal maiden now who serves Artemis. Now, for Luke. Gods, I- I- he's dead, gone now. He'll turn on you when you're twelve, serve Kronos, and- and be his mortal form when Kronos tries to rise again. He'll realize what he's doing is wrong at the last minute and sacrifice him to save us. He's been reborn now.

Now, camp. It's a great place, my home when I'm not living with Dad (yes, we did make amends). I met Seaweed Brain several years back. Seaweed Brain, his real name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. He's so annoying and childish, but it's really cute. We've been dating for almost a year now, even though he went missing for eight months (if you get the chance, slap Hera in the face, trust me. You won't regret it). He's the reason that I was able to get over Luke's death. Most of the other people are great, although a few *cough* Drew and Clarisse* can be quite annoying. They're all like family though, Rachel, Piper, Jason, Leo, Grover, Tyson, Chiron, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Percy, and so many more amazing people. Even Calypso (yes, Calypso as in Ogygia), as long as she stays with Leo and doesn't try to make a move on Percy or cast anymore curses.

I will tell you, although camp is an amazing place, there are downsides of being a half blood, for example: Having to fight Arachne in order to get a 40 foot statue, having annoying goddesses steal your boyfriend as a holiday present, nearly dying several times, and falling into Tartarus because of a stupid spider. Fun, huh? But seriously, there are some things I wouldn't trade for the world: Percy, getting to see the work of the most famous inventor alive, the previously mentioned camp and friends, and getting to be the official architect of Mount Olympus.

Well, stay safe,

17-year old you


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, I am doing these characters in order of which they appear in the books, at least, I'm trying to, so this time will be Nico. Let me know if there's any non-seven, Reyna, and Nico characters you want me to do. **

**Everyone: Um, wasn't this supposed to be posted a long time ago? **

**Me: Yeah…. sorry guys! School, testing, piano auditions, my other fanfic, the list goes on. But, I'll try to update more frequently once testing finishes.**

**silverwolvesarecool:** **Holy schist that was fast, you get a cookie too! (::) And don't worry, she's a demigod. She's probably used to having nightmares. Someone should tell the demigods about the magical headrests over in Brooklyn XD**

**MeganAnnabethJackson: ****Thanks! And you're welcome. Here's another one :)**

**The 379th Hero:** **XD IKR**

**snowslayer23 (guest):** **You read my mind. I'm planning on doing reactions after I take care of the next several characters.**

**Amber Ember7:** **^^^^^^^ I have 7 ^s because we all know 7 is a magical number ;)**

**Guest:** **True**

**Rainbow Lava Ninjas:** **Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: Am I the only one who thinks that "Disclaimer" is a weird word if you look at it for too long? It looks like "This clammer". What's a clammer? I have no idea, but it's probably another thing I don't own! *sniff* Because that disclaimer wasn't random at all XD**

Dear 10-year old Nico,

So… Will is making me do this because he says I need to "have fun and go with the flow". Well, you're at camp now. I'll just say this straight out and quick: Mythomagic is useless. It's the reason Bianca is dead. She died trying to get us a stupid figurine of dad. Enjoy the time you have left with her, even if she's a hunter now. She'll be gone soon, and there's nothing you can do to bring her back. Don't blame Percy though. He tried his hardest to protect her and holding grudges is a child of Hades' fatal flaw. Also, he's going to end up dating Annabeth, so don't hold your breath. Well, do hold your breath when you're in that stupid jar in Rome. Gods, I'm not good at this "tell younger you about his future" thing, but bare with me. It's easier to get along with the dead than the living, including myself.

Well, I'll admit I envy you. Being the foolish, silly, immature, but happy little kid you are. That's something I don't think I can ever be again. I've been through too much pain and darkness. My _home_ is in the dark shadows, even though the people here at camp are trying to welcome me in more. It's kind of working, their being more accepting than I thought they would be, but I still feel like a misfit. I'm a child of Hades, I was never welcome anywhere.

Ugh, okay. Will is looking over my shoulder as I write and is telling me to cheer up. Everything's sunshine, rainbows, lollipops, and ponies, and there are a bunch of puppies playing outside. There, are you happy yet, Solace?

So, I know I'm really stating this a lot, but brace yourself. The next few years will literally be Tartarus for you (seriously, you will have to survive Tartarus by yourself). Enjoy your temporary happiness now, and- and tell Bianca that I- that you- that we love her. You'll get the answers you want about your past later, but that doesn't matter now.

Fine! The rainbows and sunshine and puppies, got it! Seriously, how did I end up with this guy as my boyfriend? I have a feeling that if I don't talk about happy things, Will's going to push me out of this chair and make you read about pointless stuff. However, I don't exactly have very many happy things left to talk about other than the fact that you've helped defeat both Kronos AND Gaea, so I'll just end this letter here.

Get Ready,

14-year old you


	4. AN

**AN: Hi guys. First of all, I'd like to just straight out say it: I'm leaving Fanfiction. I know, I only got here last August, but I'm just really- I don't know. Stressed? That's probably the right word. This year has been extremely stressful and I felt so much pressure and I simply just don't have much time for my stories anymore. If you've noticed, I'm updating a lot slower now, especially on stories that I used to update weekly. And it's supposed to stay this way for a long time, that is, if I want to keep doing performing arts and do well at school. So- I might come back someday, but I doubt it will be for a while. I want to thank all of you who have given me so much support throughout my time on here. I couldn't ask for better reviewers, followers, people who favorited my stories, or even just my readers. I love you guys and will miss you so much!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: APRIL FOOLS!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**Oh! I just want to say thank you to The 379th Hero for reminding me that I should do a Thalia chapter. Technically, she comes before Nico, so, you have my apologies, Pinecone Face.**

**silverwolvesarecool: *raises glass* To being writers! And, yeah, personally I ship them a ton, even though they're not technically canon. It's about time Nico got a boyfriend 3**

**The 379th Hero: As I said, thanks for reminding me of Thalia (even though I'm not sure if you were intending to do so), and, well, you'll see her reaction soon :)**

**Guest: I know, it makes me so sad to think that someone not much older or younger than you (of course, I have no idea how old you are, but I'm guessing you're around that age) or me has been through so much. Just adding on to what I said to silverwolvesarecool, that's why I hope he finds happiness with Will. **

**AmberEmber7: Here it is! :) because unicorns are awesome.**

**KendraPJO: (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**MeganAnnabethJackson: Here's another one!**

**One Bright Light: XD I bet he will**

Dear 12-year old Thalia,

Ugh. I can't believe that I'm being forced to do this. I'm not even a camper anymore. Still, I guess I could avoid a lot of trouble by writing this.

First of all, Luke. Don't even bother with him. He's a jerk and you're so much better without men in your life. Make sure Annabeth knows this too- kmhhler-,,- sorry. Percy was being an idiot (as usual) and decided to read this over my shoulder. He objects to me telling you to tell Annabeth that she doesn't need to date. Who's Percy? Well, you'll find out in a matter of time.

Remember the hunters of Artemis? In particular, Zoe Nightshade? I know you're pretty irked off at them for when they tried to recruit you, but don't hold a grudge against them. In the end, we're not so different at all. I realized that too late. I just wish I had- never mind. The point is, if you ever see Zoe again, tell her- tell her I'm sorry that we fought.

Yet another thing, I know it's a touchy subject for you, but I feel the need to say this about our family. Not the family we made with Annabeth and other friends, but our family by blood. Yes, mom and Jason. Oh, I know you remember Jason. His death was the reason you ran away from home. I know I can't say anything that can change the future, but, this was so important to me when I was you. Whoa, that just sounded so weird, but it's true. Anyways, Jason is still alive. Promise me you won't go looking for him, it'll just delay the time it takes for you to get to Camp. Your paths will cross again at some point. He's not at Camp- he's somewhere else. That's all I can say.

I know, this is probably really overwhelming for you, but, well, welcome to demigod life. Just, remember everything I'm saying. It'll help you a lot. Grover's probably going to show up any time now to take you to Camp. Before you start your journey- go as quickly as possible. Don't stop unless it's a hundred percent necessary. And remember: Cyclopes can mimic voices. Again, I can't change the future, but I can try to save you from having a deep hatred for pine beetles. How would you like it if pine trees ate away at _you_, huh?! Sorry. Just had to get that out.

In conclusion, stay safe.

Um, uh, 15 year old you?


End file.
